


all of my flaws

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Explosions, Shaky Hands, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, Whumptober 2019, hurt henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 00:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Henry needs sleep and has an accident because of it. Robert’s there to pick up the pieces. Written for @whumptober2019 Day 1: Shaky Hands!





	all of my flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Time for me to dabble in other fandoms besides Sanders Sides! That’s what all my whumptober is!! Enjoy me being an absolute dick to all my faves :))

This had been a terrible plan in all aspects. Three days of no sleep, a panic attack, and too little food had lead to the terrible combination of an exhausted, uncoordinated alchemist with shaking hands, attempting to pour one vial into another without splashing anything outside of the small opening. He failed in about three seconds, the chemical he was attempting to pour spilling everywhere. Luckily for Henry, it was not dangerous to any material unmixed, so it was just a harmless, slightly oily bright purple substance. He stumbled back anyway, hands shaking more than normal as he dropped the other vial, this one filled with filmy blue stuff. That was also harmless, but he’d forgotten that they could still mingle and cause- 

“Henry!” His eyes fluttered open slowly, closing on every attempt as bright light seared into his eyes, causing pain to flare through his head. His limbs ached, his throat felt dry, and he was… lying down? Yes, he was lying down, and Robert was leaning over him with concern etched on his chubby-cheeked face. “Henry, lay back down, you need rest-” 

“What happened?” Henry managed to croak out, his voice rough as if it were being dragged across gravel. “I feel…” 

“You mixed two chemicals by accident when they spilled and caused a mild explosion,” Robert quickly explained. “Which wouldn’t have happened had you been taking care of yourself!” 

Henry winced, lying back down to appease Robert just a bit. “My apologies, Robert. It will not happen again.” 

“That’s what you said a month ago. And a month before that. And a month before that. Henry, you need to start taking care of yourself! One of these days, you’re going to try an experiment that is far more dangerous than this one and actually get severely injured!” Henry turned his head to the side, stubbornly allowing Robert to see the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I could not live with myself if you were injured and I did nothing to attempt to stop you.” 

“That is not your duty, Robert,” Henry whispered. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Can you? Because you have been doing a terrible job of late.” Silence reigned for a few minutes, broken only by Henry’s stuttering breaths as salty water began to leak down his face. 

“Oh, oh, Henry, no, don’t cry, hang on,” Robert babbled, leaning over to grab a cool cloth. “Here, wipe your eyes with this, it will be okay.” Henry took the cloth with still-shaking hands, covering his eyes with it, and continued to cry. Robert shushed him and grabbed his shaking hands with his own, thumb brushing tenderly along the knuckles. 

Henry fell asleep after half an hour or so, tears still slowly trickling down his cheeks. Robert did not release his hands until he was sure Henry was asleep, only doing to so wipe the tears off of Henry’s pale face. He then took those long-fingered hands in his own and squeezed lightly, love welling up and choking him as he did so. 

“We will make this better, Henry,” he whispered. “We will make this better together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave thoughts in the comments, and I'll see you all tomorrow! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
